Frozen Petals
by xXKura-SamaXx
Summary: ..."You’re not a monster.” She told me,“You’re just special." I thought it over for a moment, “I’m special? Why?” She sighed lightly,"You're the Rosengan." Sakux?


Alright everyone, this is not just a re-write of 'I Shall Move On', okay? I'm going to do something totally different with this one. But I'm still doing 'I Shall Move On', I just can't seem to write good... or something, anyway, please vote on a pairing for the story! But it can't be SasuSaku, okay? I just can't write stories about them because I hate Sasuke... sorry... but almost any other pairing is fine! And if there is any pairing that you love and jut want to see a bit of please tell me! Then I can add moments in here and there! ...So um... that's it! On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Naruto -sigh- unfortunately... but I do own this story... YAY ME!_

-Prologue

I can remember when I first found out I was the Rosengan… I was so young, and so naive…

_I winced lightly as my mother finished wrapping white gauze around my arm, noticing my light whimper she whispered a soft sorry._

"_Momma," I began, "why did the other kids throw rocks at me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_She looked away from me then, avoiding my hard gaze, obviously feeling guilty… for reasons that I did not know at the time._

"_It's a g-game, Yuki…" Momma told me, her voice cracking._

"_I don't like it." I told her, crossing my arms. "It's not very fun."_

"_I know, I know… but don't worry, they'll stop soon." She didn't sound very confident, and was currently looking at the ground._

_And then I saw it, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

"_Momma, you're crying!" I began looking around myself wildly, "Did I do something bad? Did I break anything?"_

_My mother smiled weakly, hugging me carefully, trying not to press against the bruises._

"_I'm okay, honey…" I didn't believe her; she looked far too hurt to be okay._

"_No you aren't, momma. Are you sad because I'm a monster?" I asked her, searching for answers in her tear-filled eyes._

_She quickly shook her head no, "Who told you you're a monster?"_

"_The other children," I told her shrugging my shoulders, "are you sure that isn't why you're sad? Everyone else isn't too happy about me."_

"_You're not a monster." She told me, although it seemed like she was trying to convince her self, rather than me. "You're just special."_

_I thought it over for a moment, "I'm special? Why?" _

_She sighed lightly, running her fingers through her dark brown hair._

"_You're the Rosengan." _

_I'd heard of Rosengan, but I'd thought it was only a special ability, how was I a special ability? I was human._

_When I asked my mother that she smiled a fake smile, and said to me, "Remember: You're just special."_

Not too long after that my mother stopped letting me leave the house, she told me that everyone from the Bara clan had to stay in their house for ten years, then they would be fully excepted.

I had just gone along with it; it hadn't made much difference to me at the time.

Besides, I got to stay in the library all day, my favorite place of all.

I would read non-stop, and eventually I knew almost every book from front to back… I even learned about the Rosengan.

Supposedly, the Rosengan is a person with very special abilities, abilities that are to be feared.

That is why they are usually killed when they are young, but somehow my mother had prevented it.

Anyway, the Rosengan will live like any normal child until they are 15.

When the child is 15 they will stop growing for 2000 years, on which an additional Rosengan is born.

At that time the current Rosengan is given the chance to stay immortal, or become completely human.

Most Rosengan have chosen to stop being immortal, so they don't have to continue watching people they love die.

Personally, I think I'll become human too.

But you never know, opinions change, and I still have another 2000 years to make my choice.

And the powers that are to be feared?

Well, firstly, we can turn others immortal, and we can suck a body lifeless… like a vampire. We can copy techniques, like Sharingan can. And we can control people: take over there minds. We can also control the elements. We have awesome chakra control, which is good, because we have so much of it. We're also skilled at taijutsu, and genjutsu.

Really, we're gods, unstoppable forces.

Anyway, I was locked up in the room when I was five, and I stayed there for ten years… so I was basically locked up until I was done growing.

When I turned fifteen ANBU came to kill the Rosengan, but my mother changed her appearance to look like me… and they killed her.

She had rushed me out the door just minutes before the ANBU came, handing me a piece of paper with directions too Konoha, to live with my aunt Miyuki Haruno.

She had told me not to come back, but I did anyway, pretending to be someone else from my clan.

I walked into our home, finding my mother barely alive, living on her last breaths.

She had smiled when she saw me, recognizing me despite the jutsu.

I knelt beside her, tears rolling down my face, as I prayed for her live.

But she just lifted a quavering hand, wiped the tears from my eyes, and whispered, "No, Yuki, it's your turn to live."

And then she went limp, and I stayed by her side for another hour, until the ninja came back to the scene.

I then went to Konoha, and I started at the ninja academy, placing a jutsu on myself so I could appear younger.

I still live in this village, under the alias Sakura Haruno, pretending that Mr. and Mrs. Haruno are my parents.

But really, Miyuki did become a second mother to me.

Anyway, I am supposedly twelve now, and I'm on a team with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Right now we're fighting a bunch of ninja who are trying to kill the man that we're protecting.

After we beat them we can return to Konoha.

Or rather, after _they _beat them we can return to Konoha.

You see, 'Sakura Haruno' is extremely weak, and therefore always needs protecting.

So, I barely ever get to fight.

'**I hate being weak.' **A voice inside my head said lightly, and I sighed.

It was inner.

She is this weird voice inside my head that helps me control my power, all the Rosengan have them from the moment they are born.

'_We aren't weak. Besides, we won't have to pretend much longer, because I'm getting sick of this charade, and I think it needs to end soon.' _

'**Yeah, we're losing our strength; soon we're going to actually be like Sakura Haruno: weak.'**

It was true; I needed to leave this place soon. I was becoming too weak because I wasn't using any of my powers.

Eventually, I won't be able to use my powers at all.

I was snapped out of my dazed form by Naruto, who was roughly bouncing off the forest floor, a departed ninja beside him.

"I beat him! I beat him!" Naruto chorused, while Sasuke stood by a pile of dead ninja's smirking.

Once Naruto noticed Sasuke's hefty pile of ninja he glared at him, which started one of there oh-so-famous glaring wars.

I must confess, they are incredibly amusing, but an absolute waste of time.

Of course they paid no notice to me, so I was free to have an unintelligent quarrel with inner, about how chocolate is better than ice cream. It is.

And after it we left for the gates of Konoha, but it took us a rather stretched amount of time… they are very slow.

"Um… Sasuke, can we go out when we get back to the village?" I asked him, using my phony irritating 'sugar sweet' voice.

I loathed acting like a fan girl, but it got others to stay away from me… so I did it no matter what.

"No, we can't." He told me coldly, which made Naruto defend me… it all ended in another fight.

But I don't know who won because I sensed another Chakra, it was very well concealed.

And that's when I saw it, my Bara tattoo.

It is a rose petal design-the Bara's insignia is Roses-and is placed on my right shoulder.

The tattoo is a black color unless someone of high power is close, on which it will turn a blood red.

…it was red at the moment.

And then something weird occurred to me, it was bizarre how it happened, and I was ultimately perplexed by the end of it.

My lips began to get a tingly feeling, and my eyes were twitching, my whole body was filled with a weird sensation of relief… and it felt fresh.

Like a breath of fresh air once you come out of a smoky room, but it was something more than that, it was breathtaking.

Then it dawned me, I was feeling this way because my real appearance had materialized… I had lost control of the jutsu that made me look like 'Sakura Haruno'.

I quickly hid behind a tree.

Had someone saw me? I didn't know…

If someone had they would hopefully confront me… in private.

I changed back into 'Sakura Haruno' and skipped out in a happy way, before sighing in relief that Naruto and Sasuke were still absorbed in there fight.

But what about that strong person I sensed? What is he going to do? Because I'm almost positive that she or he saw me.

That made my mind up.

I am leaving tonight, because if that person saw me then I am in trouble.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked me when we arrived at the village's gates.

I would leave after I had ramen with Naruto, as a goodbye present for treating me so well.

"Sure, but it has to be before seven." I told him, grinning at the glimmer in his eye.

"What about six?" He asked eagerly, and I glanced at my watch… It was 4 o'clock.

"Ok" I smiled at him, before heading to my home. I decided to start packing, so when I was done eating I could immediately leave.

I also left a note, it read:

**Everyone,**

**I'm leaving. **

**I know this seems abrupt and strange to you all, but I have to go, for reasons that I will not explain at the moment.**

**And don't try to look for me, you won't be able to find me... because I am not Sakura Haruno.**

**She was an alias, something I used to hide my identity. **

**My true identity I will not reveal, but I have one last thing to say:**

**Although the person that you've gotten to know has been fake, the bonds that you made with her are not, and I'll bring them with me.**

**I'm sorry I have to write this, and I'm sorry you have to read this, because I really have grown to love this place... and all the people in it.**

**Thank you for treating me so well,**

**Sakura.**

I sighed, this life is over. The people I have met will soon only be distant memories, along with the friendships I have made. But I guess this was inevitable.

I will never really have a family and I will never really have friends... because I am a Rosengan, because I am meant to be alone.

I then collapsed on my bed, releasing the 'Sakura Haruno' jutsu.

It felt good to be myself again, to not have to pretend to be anything.

And it felt good to look like myself... I like my real appearence better.

I really have long-maybe butt-length-white hair, which has a couple of blood red streaks in it.

My eyes are a silvery-pink color; they supposedly look colder than ice itself.

I closed them, drifting off into a deep sleep, only to be woken by a sharp banging on the door.

"Sakura, Sakura, we have to go get ramen!" It was Naruto; I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 6:30.

"One second, Naruto." I changed back into 'Sakura Haruno', before grabbing a backpack full of things and heading out the door.

We ate at the Ramen stand for a little over half an hour, although we probably would have stayed longer but I had to go.

"Bye Naruto, I'll miss you. Thanks for being a great friend." I hugged him tightly.

"Are you leaving?" He questioned, and I smiled, "Something like that."

He grinned, "Then tell me when you come back, okay?"

I just nodded, though I knew I wasn't coming back.

I said farewell a last time before I headed toward the village gates

"Goodbye forever." I whispered lightly.

As I hopped into the night I smiled, but still a tear rolled down my cheek.

-End Prologue

_Did you like it? And I did use the end of 'I Shall Move On', but WHATEVER! I did change a bit though, so ... yeah._

_Please review, I'll give you **COOKIES!**_


End file.
